I was Lost but Now I'm Found
by Millie55
Summary: After receiving the wedding invitation to Bella's wedding Jacob grew upset and ran off. Little did he know he would find what had always wanted in the woods. Jacob/OFC Multi-shot.
1. Now I'm Found

**Okay, well this one shot was triggered by me watching Eclipse the other day and I just had to go with it. Also, this is an introduction to my writing for the Twilight fandom because I plan on begining a Twilight fic that will streetch throughout the whole saga. I would love to here what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not ot the Twilight Saga - Obviously - but I DO OWN this little plot here and my OFC Amy.**

**~Millie**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly.<em>

_It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does..._

_You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."_

-Jacob Black

The day was cold and rainy when Jacob received the invite, he couldn't take the pain of Bella not loving him anymore. He ran off out the front door, his father Billy rolling after him into the tears of Mother Nature. "Jacob!" Billy shouted hoping Jacob would turn back but instead he pulled off his shirt before phasing into his wolf form. He let the rain drops drench his rust coloured fur as he took off deep into the surrounding forest needing to take out his anger on anything – everything.

xXx

The cold wet rain chilled Amy to the bone as she fought her way through the trees and bushes of the forest. She and her family had been hiking when the storm stuck, in the rush of trying to get back to one of the main roads Amy was separated and became lost. The more she looked for a way out the more she grew tired and weak. Amy soon gave up letting her damp, dark brown hair fall down into her face when she collapsed to the ground.

She was slumped motionless against a tree when Jacob found her. He quickly returned to his human state and rushed to her side. As soon as he saw her face his whole mind set changed, this confused him greatly. All he knew was that he had to help the girl. He lifted her into his strong arms feeling that her pale skin had grown ice cold. He studied her closely picking up every detail from the small mole by the corner of her right eye to her sandpaper dry lips.

Her unconscious head slumped onto his chest as he headed up into the mountains in search of the location he, Edward and Bella had stayed the night before the battle against the newborns. The tent still rested near the top covered in snow, undisturbed. He quickly made his way into the tent and slid the frozen girl of approximately seventeen years of age into the red sleeping bag. As he crawled in beside her, he felt that her heartbeat was slow – dying. He wrapped her in his arms letting his warm body temperature heat her body.

He lay with her for what seemed like hours before she showed any sign of consciousness. It was a simple cough escaping her lips which made Jacob knew that his efforts were working to save this unknown girl. She soon awoke shivering slightly because of her freezing wet cloths still wrapped tightly around her skin. "Hey, hey you're alright." Jacob's calm voice filled her ear once she discovered she was in a new location and lying beside a complete stranger.

"Who are you? I'm so cold..." Amy's voice was delicate, a whisper barley heard over the forceful wind.

"I'm Jacob Black, I found you unconscious in the woods."

"Where's my family? Where are we?" Amy questioned quickly, wanting to get out of the sleeping bag but was too cold to move.

"We're currently up in the mountains, it was the closest shelter. We'll find your family in the morning, but for now I going to make sure you stay warm, okay?" Jacob ended with a question slowly and Amy nodded letting him move closer to her again. As she cuddled into him, Amy studied him over; his hair was short and jet black, his eyes a deep and intriguing dirt brown, if they were standing he would have easily towered her 5'4" frame as he seemed to about the height of 6'7" and his skin russet brown. It didn't go unnoticed by her that he was an attractive young man.

Every time Amy tried to sleep, the cold shivers that traveled up her spin caused by her clothes and assisted by the wind. "The warmth would spread faster if you weren't wearing rain soaked layers of clothing." Jacob whispered slowly which caught Amy off guard. _Does this stranger really expect me to undress after knowing him for less than a couple hours? _She questioned herself but soon began laying out the pros and cons of doing so; ultimately she wanted to make it through the night – warm. Amy slowly sat up and began peeling wet layers from her skin. She started with her sweater, then moves on to her t-shirt before kicking of her hiking boots and pulling off her drenched blue jeans. Only left wearing her sport bra and boy cut underwear she placed herself between his muscled arms and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm Amy by the way…How are you so warm?" She questioned curiously, her voice grew stronger as she grew warmer.

"It's something special from my people, passed down from earlier generations." He explained as Amy let out a long yawn. "Now get some sleep, we both need it."

xXx

Morning came quickly to the snowy mountain top and the sound of the chirping birds had awakened the sleeping teens. The storm had finally passed and Amy was now warm. Amy had woken up before Jacob and decided to get dressed in her not dry cloths that she had tossed to the side of the tent. Completely dressed, she ventured outside of the tent to see the snow covered mountain top and the forest below. The view of the wilderness was literally breath taking and she stood there, just staring at it until Jacob joined her at her side; "We'll head back into town and head down to the police station, we'll get them to contact your family."

xXx

Down at the station Amy's parents swarmed Officer Swan with constant questions and worries about their daughter. It was so overwhelming he almost couldn't handle it; "We have a team searching for her all over Forks and the La Push area. We'll find her." Charlie explained as the mother continued to cry. Charlie knew the chances of their daughter being alive after a cold storm hit the town last night were slim, but having experienced so many difficult situations with his daughter Bella he had hope.

He sat at his desk or hours awaiting news from the search group but nothing came up but bad news. Officer Swan was soon distracted by the front doors chiming and looked to his left to see Jacob Black with a girl that was a perfect description of the girl. "Maim." Charlie spoke clearly before directing their vision to the lobby.

"Amy!" The woman shrieked as she ran to her daughter tears of happiness in her eyes. "Mom! Dad!" Amy smiled as she released her grip from Jacob's arm and stumbled into her family's arms for a tight embrace. The parents were silent until they acknowledged the presence of Jacob; "Thank you young man," The father thanked him as he shook his hand. "Now Amy, we must be going."

Her mom and dad lead the way to the car and Amy followed slowly after as every cell in her body told her to turn around. "Mom, dad can you wait a sec?" She questioned as she stopped in her tracks. They let off subtle nods. Amy turned on her heels and walked back to the porch where Jacob stood arms crossed over his bare chest. "Thank you…" She trailed off as she stood in front of him before cautiously moving in to hug him. "…You saved my life; I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Come back and visit me." Jacob spoke slowly as the two of them broke apart. Amy smiled at his request and became tremendously giddy with anticipation. "Ye-yeah su-" Amy goes to speak but her voice is quickly cuts short when Jacob's lips met hers. She was caught of guard, and slightly embarrassed because her mother and father we watching in shock only a mere five feet away but she started to kiss him in return. She didn't know what it was about Jacob – maybe it was his warmth, strength or perhaps it was because he was her saviour – but she was attracted to him more than any other person on the planet.

The two of them broke apart leisurely, Amy's hands resting behind his neck and Jacob's entwined with her tangled curls of hair holding the strands out of her face. "Your parent's are watching..." He trailed of slowly with a crooked smile on his face. She glanced towards the car slightly to see that her father was crimson faced and grasping the steering wheel in great restraint. "I should be going." Amy frowned slightly as she walked down the department's porch steps. "But, I'll see you soon?" She questioned and didn't leave without a reply...

"Sooner than you think."


	2. Author's Note

**I originally thought and said that I was Lost but Now I'm Found was going to be a one-shot, but after some thought and reading over the reviews I was thinking of making it a multi-shot of maybe two more chapters. It will happen if you guys want it to so please review with your input. Shall I continue? Or shall I not?**

**~Millie55**


	3. Everyone has Secrets

**After popular demand I have decided to continue on with this one-shot now becoming multi-shot. If things go as planned there will be one more part to "I was Lost but Now I'm Found" but that really depends if I want to do into Breaking Dawn or not. I hope you guys enjoy part two! **

**Also, I have also been itching to write either a Maggie or Alec fic so I will be posting a pole on my profile for people to vote on which pairing I write a one-shot (possible multi-shot or full out story) for next. I look forward to see how you guys vote.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not ot the Twilight Saga - Obviously - but I DO OWN this little plot here and my OFC Amy.****

**~Millie**

* * *

><p>As summer faded into fall, days became weeks. Three weeks had passed since she had returned home from Forks. Three weeks in which she had been confined to her room only allowed leaving for school, to eat meals and to use the washroom. Three weeks she had gone without seeing the only person she found herself thinking about; Jacob Black. He had saved her from death and Amy's parents wouldn't let her drive down to see him. She <em>needed<em> to see him.

On her twenty-second night of confinement Amy contemplates sneaking out, but where would she go, exactly? How would she get there without getting caught? She threw one of her text books at the wall in frustration she needed out of her peach pink prison walls. TINK! TINK! TINK! The sound of small objects hitting the panes of glass making up Amy's bedroom's French windows drew her attention from the book towards it. With small strides Amy slowly made her way towards the window to peer out into the dark night. At first she saw nothing and began to back away; then, out of the corner of her eye she saw movement.

She dimmed the lights in her room so that the refection from the inside could no longer be seen before pressing her hand against the cool glass as her eyes scan the group below. Amy's hazel eyes soon fall on a person standing in the shadow of the trees lining her yard.

Dressed in a white dress shirt and suit pants Jacob Black looks up at the girl looking down at him from the second story. A smile developed on his face as he waved up at her with his large bear paw like hands. In return Amy also waved before sliding the window open; "Jacob?" She called out hoarsely not wanting to be over head by her parents in the room below.

"It's me," Jacob smiles; "You busy?" He questioned her as she tightened her silk house coat around her short night gown clad body.

"Busy being grounded," Amy sighed as she rests her head of curls on her hand that is elevated by her elbow that rests on the windowsill; "Thanks for that by the way," She spoke slowly teasing him.

"So you being grounded, is my fault?" Jacob grinned up at her before pulling his dirt bike from the shadows; "You wanna go for a ride?"

"What part of grounded don't you understand?" Amy questioned him before glancing back at her door making sure no one was standing in its frame waiting to scold her.

"I understand, I just didn't think you were one to stick to the rules," Jacob continued to grin as he spoke.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" Amy sounded her whisper strong as she straightened up.

"How 'bout you get dressed in something nice and I'll show you," Jacob responded as he crossed his muscular arms over her chest. Amy could tell in the tone of his voice that his words were more of a demand then a suggestion and she doesn't plan on fight him on it. She stepped from the window over to her closet and drew the doors open. Her eyes scanned the dresses hanging on the wooden hangers and she selects a sapphire blue dress that goes down to her mid thigh. She paired it with black heels before putting her hair up in a loose bun. She quickly glanced in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearance before returning to the window.

"I'll be right down, I just have to sneak past my parents," Amy called down to him her voice soft.

"Jump," Jacob suggested as if it was normal, "Don't worry I'll catch you," He grinned at the sight of her terrified face. He watched her closely with his dark brown eyes as she closed the door to her bedroom and grabbed a leather jackets before returning to the window. She slowly climbed into the window frame sitting there grasping the rail tightly in fear.

"I don't think I'll be able to do it," Amy hummed as she shifted on the spot.

"You're going to be fine. Trust me," He said as he approached the house to stand below her. Amy took a deep breath before pushing off the sill her eyes closed tight. The drop was quick and she soon found herself in Jacob's arms. "See, you're fine."

Amy opened her eyes slowly and rests his head on his chest in relief; "When I get home, how am I supposed to get back up there?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Jacob whispered as he lowered her to the ground. She quickly pulled on her dark jacket before following him to his dirt bike. She had never been on one before and she was a little scared but she wasn't going to admit it. "Come here," Jacob's voice sounded softly as he grabbed the helmet from the back of his bike. He slid it onto her head and buckled it under her chin causing her to smile.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going to tell us now?" She questioned while looking up at him with her soft brown eyes.

"You'll see..." Jacob trails off with a grin before straddling his iron steed. It roared to life as she got on behind him and wrapped her arms around him. His smile grew wider before the road off into the darkness of night.

xXx

They made their way down the winding highway and Amy's jaw dropped when they pulled up in front of a large modern house surrounded by the woods. When the bike came to a stop, Amy got off it slowly in complete awe. "Do you live here?" She asked breathlessly as she removed the helmet.

"No, no. I live on the reservation, tonight we are here as guests," Jacob explained coolly as he joined her by her side and took her hand in his.

"Guests?" She questions confused; "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Just promise me you'll stay close," Jacob insisted slightly as he began to lead her to the back yard. He knew bringing her here was risky; there would be blood suckers here he didn't know how many but if any of them tried anything they would be as good as dead.

"I promise," Amy nodded as she tightened her grip on his hand. He helped her down the steep hill and the beautiful set up came into view. The lights twinkled brightly, the music played softly and the party was already in full swing. He leads her to his pack members and Seth's face quickly develops his classic childish smile.

"Jake!" He called out as he approached him to capture Jacob in a brotherly hug.

"Seth, Leah," Jacob addresses two of his pack mates as he breaks his hand from Amy's to return his hug.

"This must be the girl you wouldn't shut up about," Leah says coldly but Jacob can tell she is trying to bug him. Sometimes she could be worse than the guys making fun of him; and that night he did not want to be made out as a fool.

"Amy, this is Leah and Seth Clearwater," Jacob introduced them as he captured her hand in his once again.

"Nice to meet you," Amy smiled as she used her free hand to shake theirs.

"Is it true Jacob found you in the woods? Isn't he a great guy?" Seth went off on a tangent as Jacob spotted five blood suckers staring down the pack that surrounded him. Their amber eyes burned with fury as they approached the bride and groom. One of the three blondes began to scowl Bella and Edward and the pack knew it was about their presence at the wedding. They had killed her mate not long ago in order to protect Bella and the certain guest was not happy about it. She then stormed off; apologising that she could no longer be there was long as they were. It was then Bella noticed Jacob's arrival.

"You mind keeping Amy' entertained for me?" Jacob questioned his pack before leaving Amy with them. He crossed the floor meeting Bella half way, capturing her in a hug; "Hello beautiful."

"I didn't think you'd show," Bella breathed out her words scared that she was losing one of her closest friends.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you while you were still human," He spoke bitterly as he glanced towards Edward and the rest of his family of bloodsuckers.

Amy watched Jacob from a distance as he talked to the no longer blushing bride. She seemed to grow very angry at him as the conversation continued. She pardoned herself from the pack of Jacob's close friends and father before cautiously approaching. She arrived at his side when he was ready to go toe to toe with Edward. He could feel his wolf instincts begin to take over as he begun to growl. "Jacob..." Amy trailed off as she reached a petite hand out and placed it gently on his shoulder; "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Amy," Jacob breathed slowly trying to fight the erg to phase and rip Edward to pieces; "This is Bella and Edward Cullen – Bella's a friend of mine..."

"Congratulations," Amy smiles to the newlyweds before introducing herself; "I'm Amy Barnes, Jacob's..." she trailed off unsure what to call herself.

"She's my plus one," Jacob informed them as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. Bella could tell by the look in Jacob's dark eyes that he had imprinted on this girl, she appears innocent and sweet – she is perfect for him.

"I hope you two have a good time, but we have a flight to catch," Edward spoke his voice low as he kissed Bella on the cheek. The newlyweds left leaving the Jacob's blood boiling with Amy at his side.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Amy questioned him slightly concerned about him.

"Yeah, I just need a drink," Jacob breathed his face slowly becoming coved with a grin; "I'll grab you something." He pulled out a chair for her to sit before walking off to the refreshment table. He grabs two glasses and fills them with the red punch in the bowl. He was prepared to head back to the table but was stopped by Leah. "What do you want Leah?" He questioned her, his voice carrying an irritated tone.

"Amy – She's a nice girl..." Lean comments her voice low so that no one surrounding would overhear what she came to talk about; "Does she know what we are?"

"No," Jacob replied before taking a sip from his glass.

"You'll have to tell her sometime..." Leah trailed off growing concerned; "I guess what I'm trying to get to is, do you think she'll be able to take it?"

"Of course she'll be able to take it," Jacob growled slightly, the fear of scaring her quickly flooding his mind. The fear of him hurting her much like Sam did Emily invades next as Leah walks away. As he approached her he knew he would have to tell her soon on his own terms instead of one day phasing into a monster scaring her away. "How about you and I take a walk," Jacob spoke clearly as he reaches her side and placed his large hand on her shoulder; "I want to show you something..."


	4. The Quileute Legends

**Okay readers, here is part three - which was supposed to be part thee of thee. It seems like this will not be the last installment of _I was Lost but Now I'm Found_. I may choose to do an epilogue like chapter next and end it there or I will continue into Breaking Dawn. I would love to hear what you guys think of it so far and your thoughts on what you think I should do. **

**Also, I have got a new 'addiction', one word: Polyvore. I have started creating what my characters have been wearing and I have started off my doing Amy's wardrobe. The link is on my profile so go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

**ENJOY! **

**~Millie**

* * *

><p>In one hand Amy carried her black heels and in the other was Jacob's warm hand. She grasped onto it tight as he led her through the dense forest. As she slipped and stumbled on the moist ground and tree roots he held her upright and close to him. At first they walked in silence, but as they grew closer to where Jacob wanted them to be he began to speak; "Did you know the Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves?" He started off easily grabbing Amy's attention. Amy shook her head as she looks up at him with her interested amber brown eyes as she also tries to watch her step. "The histories that we always thought were legends. The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors."<p>

Jacob paused as they came to the clearing and separated his hand from hers. He then sat her down on one of the fallen moss covered trees before beginning to undo the buttons of his button down dress shirt. "Jacob, what are you doing?" Amy questions as she begins to play with her silver necklace.

"According to Quileute legend spirit warriors were able to shape shift into wolves in order to protect our people," Jacob continued as he kicked off his shoes and began to pull down his pants. As he did this, Amy found herself smiling widely and hiding her face in her hands. "Now, Amy..." Jacob spoke in a calm demeanor; "I need you to keep an open mind and stay calm." Amy looked up at him to find that Jacob is standing in the center of the clearing in nothing but his boxers; her mind quickly dropped into the gutter. The green moss on the tree was quickly grasped within Amy's sweaty fists.

"Jacob..." She croaks nervously as she watches him closely.

"If this _relationship _is going to continue, this has to happen," Jacob advised as his breathing became heavy. Amy was ready to take off; she legitimately thought that Jacob Black was talking about having sex with her there in that clearing. She stayed seated when he didn't approach her instead she watched in a horrified state as Jacob transformed into a beautiful over-sized wolf.

"Jake..." She trailed off in a whisper as she stood. Amy approached him slowly; she was scared and showing it. Her hands trembled as she reached out to touch its russet-brown fur. The wolf nuzzled into her hand before meeting her eye to eye with its dark intelligent eyes. Her fearful expression was overcome with a smile as she quoted him; "_Histories_ that we always thought were _legends_."

xXx

The dirt bike roared up the driveway towards the Barnes household. Jacob slowed the bike to a stop where he had waited for her earlier that night. He knocked the kickstand down before demounting the bike and helping Amy off. He could tell she was full of questions but she managed to shy away from the topic as if she were scared to search into it. He went to speak but was cut off by Amy's quiet voice; "Are you going to tell me your plan to get me into my room now?"

Jacob grinned slightly at Amy before approaching the side of the house and observing the surrounding area. "Okay, first off I need you to get on my back," Jacob instructed as he bent his knees so that he was lower to the ground making it easier for Amy to climb onto his back as if he was giving her a piggy back ride. Amy climbed onto his back slowly and wrapped her legs around his abdomen and linked her arms below his neck.

"What the next step to you master plan _Black_," She teased.

"Hold on tight," Jacob spoke quickly before using one tree to push off up to another branch on the siding tree. He then swung forcefully from the branch to the window Amy left open. He grasps onto the lower sill before pulling them inside. Jacob moved slowly into the dimly lit room not making a sound. With every step Amy shifted down his back slightly but she didn't let go, she was still grasping on for dear life. "You can let go now..." Jacob chuckled, his voice low.

Amy slid down from his back slowly being careful not to hit the ground with much force in fear of awakening her parents who are sleeping down the hall. She slid off her heels and kicked them aside before tip toeing to the head of her bed and plugged in the lights that wound their way around the metal headboard. The lights lit the room slightly so that Amy could now see what she was doing. She made her way to the dresser and pulled out a night-shirt. She then slipped away behind a divider where she changed from her sapphire dress into the powder blue night-shirt with dark blue collar, cuffs and pocket. As she stepped out from the curtain she slipped on her pale blue slippers before making her way back to the bed.

Jacob stood in the corner, his back against the wall while his arms were crossed over his chest. He couldn't help but to watch her take gracefully steps across the room before crawling into her bed. "I had a good time tonight..." She trailed off unsure what to say to him.

"Didn't scare you too much did I?" He questioned off in a playful whisper as he moved from the corner to the end of her bed where he took a seat.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared at first," She admitted she pulled her pale pink comforter over her crossed legs.

"Sorry about that," Jacob quickly apologised; "I need to show you what I am, I couldn't take the risks that came with you not knowing."

"I understand," Amy nodded as she grasped for her old stuffed bear. She pulled it into her chest, her arms wrapped around it tightly. Her tired eyes took long blinks as she watched the boy at the end of her bed curiously; "Can you tell me more about...being... what you are?" She questioned him shyly as she yawned.

"What do you want to know?" Jacob replied as he leaned back, getting comfortable.

"When you turn into your wolf form, what are you protection your people from?" She sounded quietly as she tilted her head to the side in a cat-like manner.

"I shouldn't say – it'll only put you in danger," Jacob told her in a stern whisper; "I can't afford to lose you."

Amy could hear the pain in his voice when the thought of not having her crossed his mind. She didn't know why his feelings for her were so strong but she could tell they were real. "You're not going to lose me," she said sternly as she uncrossed her legs and made her way towards him. She sat her knees bent under her as she extended her arm to caress his check. "You're not going to lose me," She assures him again. She then kissed him slowly before pulling back her face covered in a tired yet relaxed expression.

She retreats back to her pillow covered in goose bumps from cool air. Jacob followed her up the bed, lying down with her in his arms. He lay there until she had fallen asleep, then he slipped from the back. He quietly moved back towards the window and jumped out casually before making his way to his bike. After securing the helmet and straddling the bike he takes a final glance towards her bedroom window before riding off back to the reservation.


	5. Crashing Waves

**Hello readers! I have decided that I will be dragging this out until at least the end of _Breaking Dawn Part 1_. I hope you guys are enjoying!**

**REMINDERS: There is a poll on my wall where you can vote for my next pairing to be featured in a _Twilight_ Fic. Also, my Polyvore account has Amy's outfits including the one in this chapter! The link is on my profile. CHECK THEM OUT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own _The Twilight Saga_.**

**~Millie**

* * *

><p>The black jeep rolled up alongside the other vehicles and slowly came to a stop. Amy rested her head on the steering wheel as she tried to eliminate the butterflies from her stomach. Her grounding had been lifted and her parents had granted her permission to spend the day with Jacob and his friends. She removed the keys from the ignition and threw them into her bag before stepping from her muddy jeep. The cool air blew off the water at La Push beach and became a mist as she made her way down towards the water. As she grew closer to the group the louder they got. There seemed to be two groups of them; one further down the beach consisting of what appeared to consist of couples while Jacob hung back in with the second group that consisted of his friend Embry, Leah, her brother Seth.<p>

She made her way down the rocks slowly, her feet protected from the jagged edges by the thin soles of her shoes. The jagged rock erodes down into shale and coarse sand under her feet as she grew closer to the group. She dropped her bag down behind Jacob before she dropped her knees behind and threw her arms his shoulders and chest. Her head was resting on his shoulder when he glanced back to see her smiling face. "Miss me?" Her voice sounded in a whisper.

A smile grew on Jacob's face as she worked her way around him to sit in the sand at his feet. She gave a shy wave over to Seth who was smiling widely before smiling towards Leah whom was sitting on the other side of Jacob. "We we're wondering when you were going to show up," Jacob grinned as her wrapped his arms around her sweater clad waist line and pulled Amy close to him. "Got lost?" He questioned just to bug her.

"No I didn't get lost!" She laughed as she elbowed him playfully. As she did so, Amy noticed Leah rolls her eyes at them before looking away. "Is there a problem?" Amy queried her voice strong.

"She's just jealous because Jacob's imprinted on you and doesn't have to worry about Bella anymore," The boy Jacob knows as Embry sounded from beside Seth with a slight grin, he was still unknown by Amy. "Embry," He quickly introduced himself.

"Amy," She quickly introduced herself to the friendly Quileute boy who she presumed to also be a wolf. "What's imprinting?" She questioned Jacob as she craned her neck to look him in the face.

"Imprinting, it's not like love at first sight, really. It's involuntary, happens when you least expect – happen to me when I found you in the woods. You were drenched to the bone, dyeing it was then everything changed for me. It wasn't the earth holding me here anymore – it was you. I became your protector..." Jacob explained slowly as Amy and his friends listened intently. He didn't tell her about it earlier because he was scared that the "imprinting – true love" thing would spook her. He was on the verge of panicking when Amy's face becomes illegible.

Amy was stuck in a daze as thoughts ran through her mind. Jacob tried to break her from it by waving his hand in front of her face, but the only thing that could do it was the soccer ball that struck her in the back of the head. The ball ricocheted off her head and flew back into the game. "Sam!" Jacob barked his voice full of anger towards his pack leader.

"I'm fine Jake," Amy spoke as she placed a hand on his; "It was an accident." She could tell that the incident, you could read it from his expression and abrupt change in posture. She kicks off her shoes and roles he pale blue jeans up mid calf; "Com'on, let's go for a walk down the beach," She suggests as she stands. She drops her shoes by her bag as Jacob stands up from the sand his dark eyes locked on Sam and Emily. Amy quickly wraps her hand around Jacob's before leading him away from the group.

The water washed up onto the show slowly and goes up to Amy's ankles as she walks at the water's edge. One of her arms was linked with Jacobs as he walked slowly beside her and her hands rested in the warmth of her hazel sweater. She glanced up at him occasionally was he walked but didn't speak to him, his face was still covered in anger and she needed him to cool down. When his faced softened she stepped in front of Jacob, blocking his path. He went to question her but was cut off by her lips meeting his. She broke away with him with a smile but stayed close to him, enjoying the heat that radiated off his russet skin. "You better now?"

Jacob's hands found their way to the small on her back pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his chest as he spoke; "I'm good now, thank you for getting me out of there. How's your head?" He kissed the top of her head after he spoke.

"It's fine. I'm not glass Jacob; I'm not going to break." She hummed slightly as she took in his comforting scent.

"I can never be too sure with you," Jacob joked with a smile as he moved back from her and began to lead her back towards the pack. Amy smiled as she leaned into him waiting hear what else he had planned for their day together.

xXx

After grabbing Amy's belongings Jacob drove then to his small home. He held Amy's hand as he led her through the door; his face was also covered with a smile. He led her through the tight entrance hall and she scanned the photos on the walls until they came to the kitchen. "Dad, you remember Amy?" Jacob questioned his father as he noticed Charlie Swan was over for lunch. "Mister Swan this is Amy," Jacob smiled as he introduced his father's long time friend to Amy.

"Nice to meet you," Amy smiled as he shook his hand.

"Any news on Bella?" Jacob queried as he began to search through the fridge for something for he and Amy to eat.

"She called this morning; she and Edward are extending their trip." Charlie informed Jacob causing his to drop the plates he took from the cupboard. Without another word Jacob took off his usually soft features hard with anger.

Amy could hear the roar of his dirt bike from the house and she quickly made eye contact with Billy Black. It was like she had read his mind because without a word she ran after him just like Billy wanted. Her long strides were quick as she walked back to her jeep. She raked her hair out of her face with her fingers as she started up the jeep again; "Where are you going Jake?"


End file.
